Lucius Novak
Lucius''' Novak''' is one of the smartest beings alive, gifted with increased intelligence due to his Ethereal mother. He is the owner and CEO of Novak Incorporated and father of Echo Novak Biography Early Life Destruction of Lermaseka Lucius Novak was born in 6 ABY, and he lived a normal life, as their planet was not much different than the rest of the galaxy. Except for one thing, they had a long-lasting rivalry with the Mandalorians, who were jealous of the technological marvels possessed by the inhabitants. Who stole from the Mandalorians as well, to increase their military power and medicine. Finally, the Mandalorians found themselves done with the rivalry, deciding to end it once and for all. One thing they had that the inhabitants of Lermaseka didn't have, was nuclear weapons. So, the Mandalorians dropped 100 nuclear bombs on the planet, killing 99.9999% of the population and putting the planet in a nuclear winter. Survival In his 6th hour class at his local high school, Lucius was getting bullied in the corner of the room, as he was a mere 100 lbs at the age of 17, when he looked outside and saw a bright explosion. Rushing out of the class whilst everyone watched the shock wave rush towards the school, Lucius hid in the basement laboratory. Just as he ducked under a worktable, the shock wave hit the school. Lucius covered his ears, but all he could hear was rubble flying and people screaming from extreme radiation burns and being impaled. Once it all died down, he poked out from under the desk, and walked up the stairs, which were luckily not covered in rubble, and looked outside. All he saw was a dead world, covered in white ash, and Lucius began to cry, yelling for his parents, and he ran back down the stairs, crawling under the workstation, going into the fetal position. Lucius screamed and cried until his throat gave out, eventually falling asleep. Upon waking up, he wished it was all a dream, seeming as so for the first few blissful seconds one has after waking up. But then reality hit him, and instead of crying once more, Lucius got a newfound feeling of courage. He had to survive, for his parents, for his friends, to tell the galaxy all that had happened. So from there, Lucius began to look around the workshop, trying to make sense of the material, for he was going to start class in that workshop for the first time the next day. After studying the tools and items in the workshop for hours, Lucius' mind lit up. Suddenly it all made sense to him, he knew how to escape, and what every item in the workshop did, or how to use them. Lucius instantly began working on a suit, something that his mind had created in the long hours awake at night. After drinking all of the water and eating all of the food that students had stashed in the workshop during class, Lucius only had a few days to perfect his plan, or else he would die of dehydration. Only one day after running out of food and water, Lucius finished his suit. Escape Lucius hoisted himself up into the suit, it automatically sealing behind him, and then he walked up the stairs in it. Sealed airtight from head to toe, and equipped with thrusters that could carry him to the nearest planet, Lucius took off into flight. The suit worked flawlessly, and he was able to crash-land on the planet of Jakku, where he stole a ship from a scavenger post, and flew to Coruscant, hoping to tell his story. To the Present Since then, Lucius told the galaxy about the events that happened at Lermaseka, and the Mandalorians were punished for it. From there, Lucius started up his own technology company Novak Incorporated, and met Neal Akem.